warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nyerushimiy
(i/nʲeruʂimɨj/) is an Imperial planet located within the far eastern reaches of the segmentum obscurus. Largely isolated from the Imperium by fiercely unpredictable warp currents in all but a sparse few well-charted vital areas, Nyerushimiy has grown from a humble post-feudal agri-world into a vastly industrialised and militarised fortress world for the sole means to survive a near endless onslaught of chaos that, much like the warp currents themselves, have plagued its existence for the past four hundred years. Largely absent from most major imperial governmental documentation, and thus, retaining its exceptionally low aestimare and tithe grades, the planet is known primarily on an intergalactic basis through the service, decisiveness and fire-forged morale of its homegrown Nerushimi Ironclad Imperial Guard Regiments. History Colonisation The planet of Nyerushimiy was colonised by the Adeptus Astartes Solar Legion Chapter in 458.M41 in the Chapter's efforts to establish independent, obscure planets intended to act as emergency refuelling stations throughout Imperial space in the purely fleet bound chapter's efforts to flee detection by the Ordo Hereticus. The Inqisitorial Ordos itself had long branded the chapter as extremists with a dangerous potential for heresy and susceptibility to chaos in the aftermath of utterly radical purging of the 51st Vittorian Brigade during the Vittorian Purge Campaign, and effectively had been tracking them down for the better half of a decade through directly summoned and/or proxy forces. At the time christened Solaris' LVII, the then isolated feudal world with a population of approximately 500 million humans was ruthlessly transmuted into a colonial industrial/agri-world, with its native feudal population forced practically at gunpoint into mines, recently assembled factories and vast agricultural constructions. With the native kings and clerics swearing terrified fealty to what they saw as nothing less than towering, bronzed divines from the heavens, national religions became the word of the God-Emperor, with the population transfixed under the influence of Solar Legion-influenced Imperial creed, with the very space marines of the legion themselves becoming deities demanding fervent worship. Devolved Low gothic internationally became galactic standard Low Gothic: the tongue of the workers, farmers and miners, whilst High Gothic was kept exclusive to ruling kings and their Astartes masters. The Solar Coin was implemented as the standard unit of wealth, being fixed against the demand and production levels of gold. Outside of economic benefits was further intended to be used as a method of controlling the working and peasant classes through the restrictions that poverty placed upon them. An average male worker was paid in ten solar coins for an hour of labour, whilst landlords, military commanders, politicians and kings earned anywhere from sixty to two million solar coins per hour. Wages of women and children were often as low as 2 solar coins per hour, with men being paid higher on the premise of maintaining a "family wage". A Fierce New World The First Revolution 576.M41 The Second Revolution 579.M41 Liberation Wars 581.M41 Chaotic Incursion 599.M41 Rapid Industrialisation Being forced into disparity and struggle by ever-present threat of chaos, having been forced into fierce industrialisation, austerity and self-devised tactics and technologies forged off the back of their own ingenuity in the absence of Imperial foreign aid in their efforts to survive. Unending War Politics Nyerushimiy is jointly governed by an international workers', soldiers' and peasants' council known as the Communal International (Comintern) and a vast Planetary Administration which is in theory directed by the vote of the Comintern. In theory, the state operates as a dualistically proto representative democracy and direct democracy run by elected delegates from specifically divided geographic regions across the globe. In practice however the Comintern is little but a single-party unitary oligarchy run by a class of bureaucratic elites with near-absolute leverage in both the Administratum and state itself. Adeptus Administratum Having long merged with the Departmento Munitorum to become a vast and cumbersome general administration, essentially operating as the supreme government of the entire planet in conjunction of the Comintern, the Nyerushimiy Administratum (also known as the planetary administratum) is tasked with supply and command of civilians and the Imperial Guard through the rationing of food, tools, apparel and other essentials to the entire population, as well as the raising of new regiments, training of troops, provision of equipment and supplies, and transportation of troops and equipment to and from theatres of war. The planetary administratum treats both civilian and military matters as a single entity, and indeed due to the constantly war-torn nature of the planet in practice they very much function as one and the same. Public Services All public services such as education, training and healthcare are provided freely by the planetary administratum. Food, furniture, tools, clothes and other essentials are also provided to each individual in amounts deemed suitable entirely free of charge. Whilst material possessions, especially food, can vary widely in granted amounts due to the constantly unpredictable sustainability of local farms and industry when under unending threat of destruction, services are widely renowned for being some of the most exceptional and comprehensive throughout the entire Imperium. The planet's population boasts a practically one hundred percent literacy rate, 100% employment rate (most likely boosted to such a level due to job opportunities always being available in the Imperial Guard), and with average life expectancy the planet over being 48.5 years for men and 60.2 for women, averaged out in public figures as 55 years for all genders. Outside of national mandatory education, the planetary administration also owns and directs a young activist program known collectively as Comintern Youth, which serves to train youths with the values of camaraderie and prepare them with essential skills for when they grow old enough to be eligible for conscription. Most Comintern Youth programs also have close ties with whiteshield programs in the Astra Militarum. Adeptus Mechanicus Heavily integrated into the functions of the Planetary Administratum, the Adeptus Mechanicus of Nyerushimiy has managed to retain some capabilities of autonomy. For instance, whilst enginseers are employed, delegated and given primary orders by the administratum, for sake of efficiency in the field of war they are given no orders other than to carry out their basic function of repairs on broken machinery. Furthermore, due to the complicated and specialised nature of the very machines they work with and the already well-established technical skill to understand such being in the lone grasp of Adeptus Mechanicus officials themselves, all supplying and training efforts are carried out exclusively by the Adeptus Mechanicus. Whilst their actions are independent, they are heavily monitored by the planetary administratum. However any and all usage of Lingua-technis to communicate is, largely as an inevitable result of futile comintern restriction and deciphering attempts, wholly unrestricted. This is further due to the language serving as a greatly efficient and near-essential method of communication from techpriest to techpriest across fields of war. With all supernatural entities other than any manifestations of the Emperor himself ruthlessly prosecuted by the Comintern for the sake of filtering out the influence of chaos, the Cult Mechanicus and Comintern have throughout the centuries experienced constant tension between one-another. Adeptus Ministorum Adeptus Arbites There exists no Adeptus Arbites on the planet. Home guards do exist in every community, run by self-elected local men and women for purposes of protection and law enforcement, however public services and essentials are so widely available that the needs to commit crimes are incredibly low. This is further enforced with the very core values of Nyerushimy society praising, alongside traits such as fighting spirit and perseverance, the qualities of egalitarianism and companionship. The highest ranking offences are normally chaos-influenced violence and possession of chaos-tainted objects. Usually always home guards have within their ranks one to a dozen state-delegated officials on duty, however these officials have knowingly become easy to spot. This measure of state control has given rise to an attitude of hazing all new recruits, with an absolute emphasis on those who have recently moved to a region and joined the home guard within the next week or so for no discernible reason. Astra Militarum Nyerushimiy fields 120 fully-functioning Imperial Guard regiments known as the Nerushimi Ironclad. As heavily mechanised drop regiments with concrete morale records and deep-set, wrought tactical approaches forged from a lifetime at war, the Ironclad have grown to be a demanded force throughout the Segmentum Obscurus amongst many thousands others, and lately, have seen service in other entirely different Segmentums. Iconography The iconography of the Astra Militarum is intended to represent the pride and passion of the people of Nyerushimy on military campaigns far from the soil of their homeworld. Banners are always coloured red and gold, symbolising passion and pride, are abreast with images of wheat to represent their agricultural roots, and feature the copper star and iron Imperial Eagle to represent respectively the star that their planet orbits (or even the five fingers of a worker's hand) and their official ties to the Imperium of Man. Amongst other banners there exists additional imagery of flowers, swirling red banners, cogs and anvils to represent industry, and rays of sunlight. Arms.png|Banner used by the 77th Nerushimi Ironclad Arms2.png|Banner used by the 92nd Nerushimi Ironclad Mechanised Economy Demographics Culture Quotes Feel free to add your own By About